Blood
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-19 *'Submitted by': Eclipse *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Celeste *Kaito Suzuki *Amaya Hozuki *Eclipse 'Mission Profile' Goal: Reclaim Eclipse's kidnapped children and kill the man who ordered them taken. Story: A daimyo had requested that a group of ninja recover some supposedly ‘captured’ and ‘brainwashed’ children. But that man was full of lies and nonsense. A daimyo he is not, nor were the children in any way mistreated by Eclipse. Angry at the loss of his children, Eclipse tracked the children to the camp they were being held at, took note of the layout and those present, and learned that the ‘daimyo’ is nothing more than a trumped up bandit leader who is probably planning to do nothing good with Clippy’s children. And so Eclipse left, only to return with a group of people to help him reclaim the bandits and wreak some revenge upon them. Mission Recap Kaito and Amaya signed on to help because they were promised a slaughter, while Celeste joined to make up for having helped kidnap the children in the first place (although she was misled and didn't know at the time). A plan of attack was discussed and then the siege of the bandit camp began. Amaya approached the first gate and killed one of the guards there. This drew the others out of their nearby posts and combat was initiated. Amaya was able to fairly easily kill most of them. Meanwhile, Kaito was sneaking around the perimeter and setting the guard towers on fire, while evading arrows and crossbow bolts. After he set them on fire he regrouped with Amaya at the main entrance where the two faced off against archers and armed bandits. Kaito managed to roast an archer while Amaya polished off the melee combatants. More guards arrived to fight them, and when Kaito was tasked with taking care of the remaining archer he seemingly ran off, but it was to sneak up and stab the man from behind, killing him while Amaya dealt with the remaining melee combatants. While this was going on, Celeste and Eclipse climbed over the southern wall. Celeste was able to severely wound the archers at the guard tower, leaving them unable to fight back. Eclipse entered the camp and was accosted by two guards, but he entered the second state of his curse mark and killed them both very quickly, then went about exploring. After dealing with the guards at the tower, Celeste joined him. As they entered the camp, they encountered two more guards. Eclipse took one man's spear and killed him with it, then Celeste hit the other man with a crossbow bolt and Eclipse finished him off. Eclipse then located his children in one of the tents, told them to follow Celeste, and charged her with looking after them and getting them to safety. She took them along the perimeter of the camp and got them outside safely. With most of the guards slaughtered, Eclipse, Amaya, and Kaito faced off against the leader and his two bodyguards. Amaya and Kaito dealt with the bodyguards, with some help from Celeste who returned to help, while Eclipse fought and killed the leader. Category:Mission